


【源声】下一支玫瑰

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】下一支玫瑰

屏幕上还在一遍又一遍地放着主打曲的mv，崔始源的手指抚弄着金钟云头顶软软的头发，享受着金钟云柔韧的脸颊和舌头带来的快感。音箱里流出的主唱的嗓音和腿间金钟云被压在喉咙里的呻吟化成最性感的音符刺激着崔始源。  
“嗯——哥的技术真是没话说……”  
“哥不要吞的那么深…”  
“要保护好嗓子啊，马上就回归了”  
金钟云腾出抚慰着崔始源茎身的手使劲掐了一下崔始源的大腿根，吐出嘴里的东西骂到  
“呀崔始源你要是担心我的嗓子你就不要使劲顶了啊！”  
“给你口着你还这么多话”  
“把电视关了！放什么mv……”  
“钟云你……是害羞了么”  
崔始源看着金钟云跪在他胯下，磨得艳红的嘴唇一张一合地抱怨着他，红色从嘴唇一直蔓延到耳后，更觉得下身硬的不行。他俯下身吻上金钟云的唇，丝毫不在意鲜红蚌肉间的粉嫩珍珠刚才还在安慰自己的小家伙。  
他攥着金钟云的胳膊把他拉上膝盖，嘴唇顺着脸上的绯红一路吻到颈后，手指也在金钟云敏感的腰侧敲打着。金钟云扭着腰躲着他的手，颈窝蹭过他的鼻子留下一片玫瑰的香味。

崔始源自从拍过mv之后对玫瑰香就像着了魔一样，他把金钟云放在自己家的沐浴露洗发水身体乳全都换成了玫瑰味儿的，甚至金钟云过生日的时候还送了他一瓶祖马龙的红玫瑰。金钟云一开始还死活不用，后来经常在崔始源家留宿，慢慢也就习惯了，但是那瓶红玫瑰他一直束之高阁。  
崔始源想要把金钟云变成他的小玫瑰。

金钟云颈间胸口都是崔始源留下的吻痕，大片大片的像是玫瑰花瓣一样。崔始源把鼻子埋在他的颈窝吸着那一点点沐浴露的玫瑰香，手指隔着衬衫揉着他的乳头挑逗着他  
“钟云哥听没听说过信息素……唔……如果哥有信息素的话一定是玫瑰味的”  
“嗯——什么乱七八糟的……你用力一点——再用力一点”  
“哥不能光自己享受，帮帮我”  
金钟云把手伸到下面，摸到崔始源的阴茎和自己的握在一起上下撸动。他的手太小，两根完全勃起的阴茎他一只手根本圈不过来，只能大概拢着，崔始源这时候又开始“废话”  
“哥在mv里攥玫瑰花攥得那么使劲，怎么现在倒握不住了”  
“你……”  
“哥使点劲嘛，嗯——对，就是这样”  
金钟云被他烦的不行，手指狠狠抹过崔始源的龟头成功让崔始源闭了嘴。  
两个人这么安静地窝在一起享受着对方双手带来的快感，倒生出一种别样的宁静。就着这个姿势射了一次，金钟云嚷嚷着腰酸背疼手也酸，靠在崔始源身上不肯动了。崔始源宠他宠的没边，不想动那就自己来吧。

金钟云听背后窸窸窣窣的声音回头一看，崔始源正在拆一盒不知道从哪儿搞来的玫瑰味儿的安全套，他感觉自己真的要被玫瑰味儿搞疯了，劈手就夺过来扔到了一边  
“呀崔始源你是被玫瑰附体了么！从哪儿搞来的这些东西！”  
“我就是喜欢哥身上有玫瑰的味道啊……我想让哥里里外外都染上这个味道”  
金钟云坐在崔始源的胯上居高临下地看着他，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑，看着纯良又诱惑  
“始源呐，给你个选择，你是坚持用玫瑰味儿的套子……还是直接进来？”  
他感觉挤在他腿根的阴茎一下子又热了起来，崔始源看他的目光仿佛带着一团火，把他从头烧到脚。  
崔始源把润滑液在手心捂热，两根手指直接捅进了金钟云的后穴。金钟云被突如其来的胀痛刺激的不知所措，仰着头大口大口的呼吸  
“嘶……始源…源，轻一点……啊，不行了”  
他上下滚动的喉结吸引着崔始源，崔始源细细地舔着这块小小的凸起，手指也配合着摁在前列腺上。顺着脊柱爬上来的快感慢慢挤走了最初的疼痛，金钟云轻轻的摆着胯催促着崔始源。  
当手指增加到四根的时候金钟云全身已经被情欲蒸出淡淡的粉色，整个人在深红色衬衣的衬托下显得娇艳欲滴。下摆遮住的阴茎被布料磨得乖乖的立在那儿，等着别人来照顾。崔始源拔出手指揉着他的穴口，另一只手隔着衬衣轻轻重重地拨撩着他的前端。金钟云被这漫长的前戏折磨得快要发疯，颤抖着双手捧着崔始源的脸像雏鸟一样从额头一路啄到嘴唇，求崔始源给他一个痛快：“始源……进来吧……快点进来吧，我受不了了”  
崔始源终于等到了他这句话，一使劲摁倒了他顺势就插了进去。久违的饱胀感冲刷着金钟云的神经让他又往被褥里陷了陷。他把脸埋在掀起的衬衣里感受着崔始源一下一下擦过前列腺撞在肠道深处，感觉神志都被撞了出去。他觉得自己好像回到了在澳门的那个晚上，那个揉碎了满床玫瑰花的晚上。

 

可能那个晚上就是一切有关于玫瑰的开端。  
他只是忽然生出了挑逗崔始源的心思，捧着一大束玫瑰敲响了崔始源的房门，想来一个突如其来的告白。里面的人好像在洗澡，半天都没来开门。他等了一会儿觉得自己大半夜举着玫瑰站在楼道里实在太奇怪了就回了房间。等到崔始源来敲他的门的时候他已经无聊得拔光了小半束花的花瓣，开门的时候他光着脚踩着一地的花瓣看得崔始源眼睛都直了。半晌崔始源才回过神问他刚才是不是有什么事找他。他看着头发软软的趴在头上的崔始源，像个大学生一样，刚才消散的想要逗弄他的心思又跑了出来。他拉着崔始源进了房间，抽出一支玫瑰扫着崔始源的脸问他  
“小朋友想不想让哥哥做你的男朋友呀？哥哥看上你的脸蛋儿了”  
说着又一路向下划  
“还有你的身材”  
崔始源脑子嗡的一下就木了，他没想到金钟云会突然这样诱惑。不管是拿着玫瑰的小巧的手还是踩在花瓣上的赤裸的脚都在拨动着他的神经。他握住金钟云夹着花枝的手，凑近耳边回答他  
“既然哥哥看上了我的身材，那要不要试一试”  
说完就狠狠压上了金钟云的唇。金钟云被他压着后脑动也不能动，只能被他磨着嘴唇，用舌头扫过他的口腔。他嘴里有一个小小的伤口，是前两天吃饭时不小心咬破的，现在这个伤口被崔始源来来回回地舔着，他觉得自己要硬了。  
崔始源也发现了他的情动，把手摁在逐渐抬头的小钟云上低低的笑着说  
“看来哥哥很需要被满足一下啊，要不会看上我的身材”  
金钟云被他的笑声震得有点发晕，又羞得脸红，但是嘴上还在逞强  
“那哥哥要看看你能不能满足我了”  
“我不会让哥哥失望的”  
崔始源说着抽走了金钟云手里的玫瑰，一颗一颗解开他睡衣的扣子把他摁在了床上，俯视他的目光中带上了浓浓的侵略感。他拿着玫瑰重复着刚才金钟云对他做的事，从脸颊一路划向胯下，在路过胸口时来来回回地扫着，直到两个小点挺立在花瓣间。裤子被拉下来一小截，金钟云的阴茎刚露了个头就被压在内裤和小腹之间。小脑袋可怜巴巴的露在外面，被崔始源用花不轻不重的刮着。金钟云实在受不了了伸手下去想要自己解决，却被崔始源把手摁了回去还塞给他一支玫瑰。他咬着金钟云带着花香的指尖  
“我来满足哥哥就好，哥哥不用动手”  
金钟云用脚尖点着他的胸膛笑着说  
“你真的能满足我么，别只是说说而已”  
话一说完金钟云就后悔自己是不是脑子坏掉了。崔始源看他的眼神都不对了，带上了两分挑逗两分情欲剩下全是一股子“看我怎么满足你”的劲儿。

他扯下金钟云挂在胯骨上的裤子，前后夹击刺激着金钟云的下身。他怕金钟云受伤却被金钟云那句话激得理智都要烧光了，扩张到三根手指就闯了进去。  
金钟云被他顶的眼泪都出来了，又麻又疼，小声呜咽着求他出去。他揉着金钟云的穴口帮他放松，又说着露骨的话挑逗他  
“哥刚才来敲门的时候怎么不再多等一下，再多等一下我就撸出来了”  
“我从看到钟云你攥住玫瑰花的那个镜头就想要把你操哭了，我当时满脑子都是那只手裹在我身上的画面“  
“现在你后面攥我攥得和mv里一样用力“  
他感觉到金钟云放松了一些，便大幅度的动了起来，每一下都像是要把金钟云捅穿。  
金钟云在性事中鲜少发出声音，更多的是从喉咙口发出小兽一样的呜咽声和哼哼唧唧的声音。他的手代替了他的嗓子来发泄快感，每当情动的时候他都会紧紧的攥住什么，有时甚至会在手掌留下深深的指甲印。他被崔始源连续不断的攻击和直白的话弄得快感连连，手在床上来回的扫，想要找到情绪的出口。崔始源从旁边抽了一支玫瑰出来放的他的手心，又把手掌覆上去和他十指相扣。  
一朵玫瑰就随着高潮的累积碾碎在他俩的指尖。崔始源闻着若隐若现的花香更像是被催了情，一只手揽住金钟云的腰进行着冲刺，另一只手被金钟云抓住手里仿佛救命的绳索一样，更多的香气被榨了出来。

崔始源释放之后用带着花香的手捧着金钟云的脸，在耳边笑着问他自己这个弟弟有没有让他满足。金钟云把脸埋在他的大手里恨不得醉倒在花香中再也不醒来，没想到他小小的动作又刺激了崔始源，还插在后面的人性器短时间内再次硬了起来。金钟云觉得自己要完了，他开始反思自己为什么要去调戏崔始源。  
等到崔始源“满足”完他的时候，那束玫瑰花已经全部成了这场性爱的牺牲品，有崔始源来了兴致拔下花瓣撒在金钟云身上的，有被金钟云高潮时用手指搅碎的，玫瑰花的味道包裹着他俩。  
金钟云觉得自己可能要远离玫瑰花一段时间。

 

鼻间红玫瑰的香味拉回了金钟云的神志，他发现崔始源撑在他脸侧的手腕上源源不断的飘来。  
这小子，把送给自己的礼物这么用了。  
他想要逃离这个味道，借着崔始源的撞击他不断往上蹭，却被崔始源在下一秒一下摁了回来。  
眼泪在眼眶里要掉不掉的，金钟云抽抽嗒嗒地让他轻一点。崔始源倒真的听话放缓了动作，用一条不知道从哪儿抽出来的宽缎带遮住了金钟云的眼。他把缎带在金钟云脑后打了个结，搂着他坐了起来，借着体重和床的回弹顶着金钟云的敏感点  
“哥知道么，我早就想在做爱的时候把哥的脸蒙起来了”  
“看着哥的脸我有时候觉得我在犯罪”  
“我会觉得在上一个学生”  
“啊……始源……你，你不要说了”  
“都怪哥这张脸看着太嫩了”  
“在澳门那次我看着哥的脸倒是觉得更带劲”  
“呀崔始源你闭嘴！”  
金钟云从来没想过他这个正直的弟弟心里藏着这样的心思，却也因为这几句话而更加亢奋。他把缎带拉下来遮住下半张脸，隔着布料去吻崔始源，又用无辜的眼神看着他，他不介意满足自己男朋友这点小情趣。  
崔始源看着他栗色的刘海遮着看似不谙世事的眼神，更是觉得心里烧起了一把大火，摁着金钟云的胯更加用力地抽插。这种仿佛在操干高中时候的金钟云的错觉让他的神经绷断了。  
金钟云快高潮的时候他从床头的花瓶里拿了一支玫瑰，从金钟云的脖颈扫到尾椎，在尾骨上打着转刺激着金钟云。金钟云觉得快感一路向上在脑子里炸开，混着红玫瑰的味道自己好像倒在了玫瑰花田里。  
崔始源被绞得也快要高潮，他不想射在金钟云体内，就托着金钟云的屁股要拔出来，没想到金钟云摁着他的肩膀一下子坐了下去，后面紧紧的攥住他的阴茎把他逼的射了出来。金钟云自己也被磨得又吐出了一点精液。

 

崔始源抱他去清理的时候终于放过了玫瑰味儿的沐浴用品。吹头发的时候金钟云的脑袋已经左摇右晃脖子都撑不住了。他把金钟云放回床上掖好被子自己又去收拾浴室，结果想着金钟云隔着缎带吻上来的样子又硬的不行，撸了一发才去睡觉。  
他看金钟云小小的一个蜷在被子里以为他已经睡着了，从后面搂住他亲了亲他的耳廓说了句“晚安，我的小玫瑰”  
没想到金钟云翻过身捧着他的脸bia叽亲了一口，回了他一句“晚安，我的小流氓”才转过去接着睡了。

小流氓抱着他的小玫瑰在柔软的梦里看玫瑰花海。


End file.
